1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device for closed arc furnaces, and more particularly, to a charging device for closed arc furnaces having at least one electrode, especially for melting scrap, in which the charge is fed concentrically and evenly all around the electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evenly loading the charge into the melting furnace contributes significantly to the reliable operation of the melting aggregate. This is especially true in the case of low-shaft furnaces that are designed with relatively high shafts and thus relatively high stock columns. While arc furnaces that can be closed with a cover are usually charged by means of a basket, there are various ways to load the material to be melted, including the flux agent, into the furnace head.
For example, German Patent Number DE 31 07 016 C2 discloses an arc furnace for melting ferriferous material, which loads the charge into the furnace by means of a reversible conveyor and discharge devices located at its end with associated charging tubes. In order to deposit the charge material fairly evenly on the stock column, it is disadvantageously necessary to have several charging tubes leading to the furnace head to fill a furnace.
Furthermore, a device for charging electrothermal melting furnaces is known from German Patent Number DE 33 14 943 C2, in which the charge is fed through the furnace roof concentrically to the electrode and evenly around the electrode. An annular chamber is provided, having a bottom with at least one closable opening that leads to the furnace vessel, through which the charge can be fed into the upper furnace vessel. The bottom of this annular chamber can be turned separately, so that the charge falls through the then opened opening into the furnace. In the charging device disclosed in DE 33 14 943 C2, the charge material falls from a great height onto the bottom of the empty annular chamber and there, when the bottom undergoes a turning movement, is spread over it, relatively, with high abrasion. In addition, this complicated device requires the movement of large and heavy parts, so that it is suitable only for relatively light bulk materials.